


Stay Alive

by lockewrites



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: You do the only thing you can. Wait and hope that Ian lives.





	Stay Alive

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, everything was supposed to be perfectly fine. It was supposed to be safe, all you and Ian were to do was to observe the park and give approval. Not once did you ever think Ian would be severely injured, nor did you think you’d be watching your boyfriend fight death on a medical table. There was almost no way you would get to a hospital in time, if you did what could you say? A T-rex attacked him? Even if it was the truth no one would buy it.

In the beginning you had been convinced joining Ian on the island would be a good idea. Sure it could be classified as work but as long as he wasn’t away in his office you didn’t mind. His work had been keeping the two of you from seeing each other even if you did work relatively close to each other. He specialized in chaos theory and you studied quantum mechanics. Granted neither field came relatively close to anything related to dinosaurs but Gennaro hadn’t minded when he came to recruit.

After convincing Ian that it would make an excellent vacation you joined Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler in the helicopter on to Jurassic Park. Apparently the two of you had been given a few more details about the park because when it came to seeing the first dinosaurs you weren’t as surprised as Grant or Sattler. Although it was of course a shock and you were awestruck in the presence of the massive Brontosaurus.

Finding the presentation just a tad bit boring you only became fully aware of what was going on when everyone leapt over the railing to get to the hatchery. The magnificence of witnessing the dinosaurs hatching was tarnished only when you learned they were all female. Genetics may not have been your chosen career but it was a side hobby and you knew it was impossible to assume that every dinosaur on the island was born or would remain female. Somehow there had to be a slip up.

The slip up happened when and where you least expected it. Right near the T-Rex pen in the middle of a self-guided tour. At first you figured it would be alright if you stayed still in the Jeep. It worked until a light shined through the window of the Jeep behind you, the Jeep with Hammond’s grandchildren. Your own safety wasn’t put first now, now it was priority to save the kids. Apparently Ian and Alan had the same idea because they each grabbed flares and ran.

The T-Rex ran after Ian and you could only watch, frozen with fear as it tossed him to the side using its snout. That jolted you and you made your way straight towards him. His injury was severe and he had passed out, there was no waking him so you waited. In the morning he slowly awoke only to be bombarded by your questions of how he was feeling. The answer was terrible, yet you were lucky enough the be found by Sattler. 

Yet it seemed his injury was more severe than noticed at first. Reaching the visitors center Ian was immediately taken to get medical attention. Sattler came to administer some morphine which eased the pain, leaving you alone with Ian. The morphine had dulled the pain but he was tired so you let him sleep, worried that he might not recover fully. Might never make it home with you.

“Don't give up on me..Not now,not while we're this close. We can go home soon, every things going to be fine, so you have to hang in there.”

You knew most likely he’d wake up, he’d survive, but the doubts were overwhelming and fear took the place of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
